“Frizzy” hair is a major hair care problem for some consumers, particularly those with coarse, wavy or curly hair. It is characterized by a multiplicity of fly-away strands and by excessive hair volume, which is the visible bulkiness of hair. Hair affected in this way tends to lose its natural shape and/or its curl definition. For consumers who desire well aligned and manageable hair, this is not desirable. The problem can worsen if the hair becomes dry or damaged for any reason.
A variety of approaches have been developed to reduce excessive volume and frizz. These include application of oily or resinous leave-on products to coat and weigh down the hair. However, usage of these products in large amounts commonly results in a poor perception of hair cleanliness. It may also leave the hair and hands with a tacky, dirty, feeling.
Other techniques used to control volume and frizz include reactive chemistry approaches aimed at a permanent restructuring of hair, and the use of high temperature heated implements such as straightening irons. However, all of these processes can cause a degree of mechanical or chemical damage to the hair if used excessively.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hair shaping composition which provides improved hair volume-down benefits and/or curl definition, without the negatives associated with the prior art methods described above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of shaping hair which does not require the breakage of the hair disulfide bonds, does not require the use of high temperature heated implements such as straightening irons, and can be accomplished by a consumer without intervention of a professional hairdresser.